Posting in Individual Authors' Section
The articles posted here are made completely by the individual authors who posted them and belong to them fully. They aren't to be reproduced without the author's consent. The articles can be about any subject as long as it has something to do with the species this page is titled after. For instance don't put anything about a Scarlet Macaw in the Bobwhite Quail page. Format: If you would like to post an article you wrote/written in your own words please follow this format (they will be checked regularly for any grammar or spelling mistakes but they won't be altered any further unless they need to be removed): Title: By (Your name or username) Paragraphy Body Example: Designing An Aviary: By Charles Whitaker It is important for the designer of an aviary to take in account the landscape, weather, and climate conditions within the area the aviary is going to be constructed. For instance, a Floridan wouldn't need to worry about the top netting holding up to a heavy snow load. They would, however, have to be concerned about the weight their netting can hold if it is place underneath a tree or some other type of overhang. Guide: Look for the blue bar on the top of the article, for unregistered users it should look like the photo in step 1. (Registered users will have a few extra button to choose from.) Click on the edit button to enter the editor interface. ::::::::::::::::Once you have entered the editor interface you should have a screen that looks like the photo in step 2 (depending on the page their might be several articles that have already been written. Do not edit them if they aren't yours. If you do edit them by accident simply exits the editor interface without saving any changes by hitting the "back" button on your internet browser.) Now enter your text into the editor. On the top include your article's title and either your name, nickname, or username. To turn the articles name into a header so that it will appear in the contents box on the top of the page, simply highlight your title and name and scroll to the blue bar on the top of the page. Click on the H2 button, the far left button. Your title should now be bold and have a line underneath. If you have an image you would like to upload click on the button with a small image on it in the 3rd set of buttons from the left. Note: Uploading images can only be preformed by a registered user. ''' After clicking the Add Image button this pop up should appear. Several opitions appear. To upload your own photo click on browse and located the photo you want to upload on your computer. Once you have found it click on upload. If you already have an image that you have uploaded that you want to use click on "Insert this image" that appears underneath the photo. '''Note: If the photo isn't your don't use it even if it is in the selection of the Recently Uploaded Images. Once you have uploaded your image a selection of options should pop up. Size: Leave this at the default. It is much easier to fit an image by choosing a width for a thumbnail than fitting text with a full size image. Width: This selection allows you to change the width of your images with the slider. The maximum this slider shows is 400 but you can type a higher number into the box next to it or edit it in the WikiText. Layout: This allows you to choose if you want your image to appear on the left or right side of the article. The editor will move around your text and other elements to fit your input. Caption: This is where you can insert some text such as a description or a credit. You don't have to input anything into this. Once finished click Insert File. Once your image is upload your editor screen should look something like this. If you want to move, change, or edit your picture, just hover your mouse over the image and click on one of the three options that appear. If you would like a better preview of what your article will look like click on Preview. When you're finished with your article click on Save Page.